


Asgard Bearing Gifts

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, LGBT issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"people will talk," jack said hesitantly, though he rather liked the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a same-sex couple raise a child together.  
> this is technically a WIP, but this section can be read alone.  
> this is also an AU from after s8, but with some casting spoilers from s9.

On Monday at 1415 hours, Dr. Daniel Jackson walked through the Stargate into the SGC with an infant in his arms. Almost exactly 24 hours later, Major General Jack O'Neill's two weeks' notice was on the President's desk and the man himself was on a plane to Colorado. Because Daniel alone with a baby? Just...no.

"Explain this to me again," the newly retired general said when he, Landry, Lam, SG-11, and what was left of SG-1 were gathered around the briefing room table. Colonel Carter had already relocated to R&amp;D and Teal'c to Chulak, but Daniel had been kicking around with other teams while he waited for the _Daedalus_ to take him to Atlantis. Plans had obviously changed, though. The newest member of SG-1, as Lam had called her--the two-week-old infant tentatively named Claire--lay in his arms, working on a bottle.

"We received a message from the Asgard about a month ago," the leader of SG-11--Jack didn't remember his name, didn't know if he'd every known it, actually--said. "They informed us that they were leaving to explore the space beyond the Ida galaxy, and wished to present us with some...'gifts' is what they said."

"Sweet," Jack said. "But no big honking space guns."

Even from the other end of the long table, he could hear Daniel's sigh. "You read the report, Jack," he said. "You're the one that gave the ok. You know it was mostly medical technology and some history--well, 'books' isn't the right word..."

"And a baby," Jack added, grinning.

"And a baby," Daniel agreed. "Our baby."

"Wait, what?" Jack was glad his coffee was untouched.

"The baby isn't strictly a clone," Dr. Lam chimed in, rustling her papers. "She was created using a blending of Dr. Jackson and General O'Neill's DNA, in a process that replicates meiosis."

Jack let most of that go right over his head, but he got the gist of it. "Baby Claire has two daddies?"

"Something like that," Daniel said, and then Claire started to wail.

***

"Claire Sha're O'Neill."

"What?" Jack whispered back, looking up from the infant sleeping in his arms.

"I think we should name her Claire Sha're O'Neill," Daniel repeated. "You didn't want to name her after anyone in your family, but since you're going to be her primary guardian, she should have your surname." At Jack's blank look, he added, "Because it'd make the paperwork easier? And you're the one who'll be staying home with her?"

"Right," Jack said. He vaguely remembered that part of the conversation, but he'd been too focused on the baby he'd been handed to pay much attention. Even with Laira, he'd never expected to hold a baby--his baby ever again--

"Well?" Daniel asked, and Jack had to bring his mind back to the conversation once again.

"Sure," Jack said. "It's got a nice ring to it. Your apartment's not set up for a child."

"No, it's not," Daniel agreed. "I was thinking we could buy a house, maybe something in your old neighborhood. Three bedrooms, a big yard, you know."

"People will talk," Jack said hesitantly, though he rather liked the idea. At least, in theory; he wasn't sure he could live with Daniel without losing it. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to resist the temptation.

"Let them," Daniel said testily. "We're raising Claire together. Any number of studies show that it's healthier for a child to have a stable home environment, whatever that environment might be. And I'm not going to only see my daughter on weekends because it'll keep the rumor mill happy."

"Carter's coming up to visit," Jack said, pleased to see Daniel's slightly confused look as his tirade was cut short. "She tells me Cassie would love to babysit while I--we go house hunting."

"Sounds good," Daniel said, settling back onto the VIP suite couch and going back to his magazine. Jack wasn't entirely sure it was in English. He was pretty sure it had originated on Earth, though.

"Can we get a dog?"

"No."

"But every kid has to have a dog."

Daniel sighed. "Maybe once she starts sleeping through the night." Jack grinned.

***

"If you 'Honey, I'm home!' me, I'll kill you in your sleep," Jack said as Daniel walked into the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove, Claire in his left arm, right hand stirring something on the stove. "So help me, I'd do it."

"I would never," Daniel said, though he was having trouble keeping the grin off his face. "She been giving you trouble?"

"She won't let me put her down," Jack said. "And I've need to pee for the last half hour."

Daniel took Claire quickly and Jack all but ran to the bathroom. "You spoil her, you know," he said once Jack came back into the kitchen, massaging his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, poking at the contents of the pot. "I can't help myself," he said softly.

Daniel placed an understanding hand on Jack's shoulder, and they lapsed into companionable silence. "What are you cooking?" he asked after a while, looking askance at the pot.

"It was supposed to be dinner," Jack said, staring into the pot with an expression that Daniel didn't find reassuring. Then the pot started to billow smoke, and Claire started to cry. "I think she needs her diaper changed," he said as he took the pot off the stove and dumped the whole thing into the sink.

"Um," Daniel said, looking at the infant.

"Your turn," Jack said, putting his hands on his hips. "I've been doing this all day. We went over this, remember? Don't forget to drape that cloth diaper over her, she tends to spray." His smirk did nothing to reassure Daniel. "I'm going to order pizza and warm up some formula."

Daniel looked at Claire, who was still crying. "I think I understand now why my parents used to threaten to leave me on digs. It's a good thing you're cute," he told her as he left kitchen. Jack's laughter followed him out.

***

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a queer, Jackson," Mitchell said one morning in the locker room, almost conversationally.

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked at the new leader of SG-1. Daniel was going to be shipping out with the new version of his old team to introduce them to some old allies, but he hadn't spoken to the colonel much yet. At least not since the man got out of his hospital bed.

"Homosexual?" Mitchell said with an uncomplimentary sneer. "Pansy? Homo?"

"I heard you the first time," Daniel said, tone icy. "I was merely expressing my disbelief."

"I don't really care," Mitchell said, but there was a hardness in his eyes that indicated that wasn't quite true. "But there are some people that do."

"Is that a threat?" Daniel asked. "I'm a civilian, Mitchell, your draconian rules don't apply to me."

"They do if they're serving as a consultant on the front lines during a time of war," Mitchell said. "Which you are. You should take a look at the Uniform Code of Military Justice. You might need it."

Before Daniel could think of a come-back, Mitchell left the locker room. "Well, crap."

***

Jack looked up from his book as Daniel walked into his bedroom unannounced. The other man was still dressed in BDUs. Funny, how Jack was never jealous when Daniel came back from a mission. The knees--field assignments just weren't that attractive anymore. "Mitchell thinks we're gay."

Jack considered making a joke, but Daniel's expression told him it wouldn't be welcome. "Close the door, I only just got her to bed." He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We knew this might happen. Is he going to be a problem?"

Daniel sat down heavily on the bed next to him, and Jack ignored the little thrill at the sudden closeness. So not the time. "I don't think so," Daniel said. "It didn't seem to affect the mission. He might just have been telling me to be careful."

"Did you try telling him we're not?" Jack asked carefully.

"Speak for yourself," Daniel said bitterly. Jack must have looked as shocked as he felt, because Daniel laughed softly. "Don't tell me you didn't know this. You've read my file."

"No, I did," Jack said. "It's just that we've never talked about it before."

"We don't exactly _talk_."

Jack shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. "That wasn't what I meant, though."

"Oh, I was aware of that," Daniel said. "And it's not what I meant, either."

It took Jack a bit to puzzle that out, and when he did he forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, they were a lot closer together than they had been when Daniel had sat down. "You're supposed to say my name now," Jack said. He was surprised by how husky his voice had gotten.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know." Daniel flinched, laughing, as Jack hit him. "Why now?" he asked, expression suddenly serious.

"Because if we're going to get painted with that brush, we might as well earn it?" Daniel looked unconvinced. "You could say it back, you know," Jack added peevishly.

Daniel smirked, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered against Jack's lips.

"Danny," Jack said, pulling him close. This time he initiated the kiss, and where the first was gentle and almost chaste, this kiss was deep and hungry.

"Jack," Daniel gasped when they came up for air. They had shifted slightly: Jack was pressing a half-reclining Daniel back into the pillows. Daniel looked like he was going to say something else, but then the baby monitor started broadcasting fussing from the nursery. "I'll get it," he said. "It's my turn." He kissed Jack lingeringly, then slipped out of his arms so he could stand. "I'll be back?" he asked carefully.

"Nope," Jack said with a slow, smug smile. "I'll meet you in your room."

"Why?"

"Your bed is bigger."

***

Daniel stood outside of the office door for a moment before knocking. He could guess why the General had called the meeting, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "Come!" Landry called from inside, and Daniel opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Daniel said, standing in the doorway. He wasn't afraid to go in, he just wasn't looking forward to getting himself fired.

"Sit down, Dr. Jackson," Landry said. "And close the door." Daniel did as he was told; Jack would laugh if he saw how well Daniel was following orders. "I've heard some rumors." Landry said. Daniel was silent. "About you and Jack."

"And?" Daniel asked. He tried to remain calm, but the way his fingers were gripping the arms of the chair probably gave him away.

"Are they true?"

"Are you even allowed to ask that?" Daniel asked sharply.

Landry chuckled grimly. "Daniel, Jack has been a friend of mine for a long time," he said, and Daniel noted the certainly calculated use of first names. "My personal opinion of...homosexual relationships aside, you're too important to the program. And since you're no longer assigned to a particular team, it's my decision as your direct superior what to do about these rumors. I plan on ignoring them, if that's alright with you." He looked at Daniel carefully. "Just...try not to be too gay in front of company. Not everyone would be as forward-thinking as this, and no one comes out of that kind of trial clean."

Daniel wanted to argue, but he could practically hear Jack telling him to pick his battles, and if this one wasn't an out-and-out win, it was at least a draw. "Thank you, sir," he said, standing.

"Please, call me Hank," he said, standing as well. "And I suggest you threaten throwing Jack out of bed if he fills the sheets with crumbs." The General's smirk gave nothing away.

***

"Jack!" Daniel gasped, pressing up against the other man's hands. He reached up and pulled Jack down for a kiss before nibbling his way down Jack's neck.

"Cheating," Jack panted when Daniel focused on that spot on his neck that he'd learned was the best way to distract the other man.

Daniel chuckled deeply and rolled them over, fingers tangling in Jack's chest hair for a moment before he started to kiss his way down Jack's belly. He was finally, finally going to remove Jack's boxers when Claire started crying in the nursery. "We're never going to be able to do this, are we?" he asked, laying his head on Jack's belly.

"Welcome to parenthood," Jack said, laughing. He watched as Daniel got up and put on a pair of pajama pants. "She hasn't been feeling well, she's probably going to want to snuggle," he warned. Daniel grumbled and left the room, giving Jack time to picture Maybourne naked while he pulled on pants and pulled the sheets into some sort of order.

Daniel returned a few minutes later with Claire in his arms and Thor--the golden retriever puppy Jack had managed to persuade Daniel to let him buy--at his heels. He climbed into bed, curling up next to Jack with Claire in their laps. Thor jumped up onto the bed and settled his head on Jack's feet. "I thought we weren't letting him on the furniture," Daniel said, watching in dismay as the puppy started to chew on the hem of Jack's pants.

Jack grinned, tapping the dog on the nose before reaching down to pick up a toy and give it to him instead. "He's a part of the family," he said, wrapping one arm around Daniel's waist and the other around Claire. She'd stopped fussing, but was looking around the room interestedly.

Daniel looked at his unexpected family and smiled. Six months ago, he would never have guessed that this was where his life would take him. He wouldn't change it for anything. "Yes, he is."


End file.
